creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Flooded
My name is Thomas Solingham. For the past two decades, I have served under the Queen and Crown of England. Whilst my profession and duties I strive to fulfill are, in some manner, ones of covert and cloaked neo-imperialistic intent, my consciousness and human feeling of guilt will not allow any further actions on this inhumane road of exploit and degradation of fellow brothers and sisters of the humankind. It is not of importance for me to tell you the name of the order I count myself as a part of. It is sufficient for you to know the extent and impact of their... our destructive actions. For further reference, though, I shall call it the Order of the Sigil, or abbreviated OS. I am not yet sure if this post will be the last that I will publish, for the same reasons I don`t know if I will be alive on the next morning.Some of you may call it cowardice, but I assure you that, even with the usage of pseudonyms for my personal information and the name of my company, I am exposing myself to a tremendous amount of danger. The OS had a big part in the fall of communism in Europe, the unification of Germany and the dissolution of Yugoslavia. On my current rank in the hierarchy of the Order I have access to all the confidential files and folders that document this period of time, yet there lie thousands and thousands more of them which I most certainly shall never lay my eyes upon. Regarding the information I have found about the conflicts and arrangements in the period of the fall of communism and the previously mentioned occurrences I can only say that I was very fortunate not to be a part of the OS at the time.Whilst the Order was not the only supplier of massive weaponry and highly trained personal to all three of the factions that were in conflict in the dissolution of Yugoslavia, it certainly was the biggest. I have found out about the crimes of this grotesque company exactly three months prior to this writing, on the 2nd of May, when I had received my third promotion in line.There is a certain system of security levels and a strict hierarchy in place in the OS, but I digress. The significant thing that you should be aware of is that the Order is an organization of vast influence and unimaginable danger to the future of mankind. You may have noticed the recent string of events in Africa. You should know that there was an outbreak of the Ebola virus. The less distressing part you are more likely to not than to be aware of is the recent trend of immense flooding in Europe and especially in the Balkan region or the states of former Yugoslavia. What you certainly do not know is that the first wave of floods was a failed attempt. An unsuccessful operation to further destabilize the region and create an artificial crisis for purposes only known to the highest ranks of the OS. The next wave is on the move. But be sure that the water itself is in no way the thing you should be afraid of. It is its contents that should frighten you. Once the first person is afflicted with this virus, it will be the beginning of the end for us, I am sure of it. I am currently on a plane to the States. I think that the best advice for you would be to move there or to Canada, and start preparing. I hope and I pray to the Lord that we still have enough time left. And to those of you who cannot afford such an expense and therefore are condemned to stay in these lands... may God have mercy upon you. Category:Military Category:Theory